mosteligiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Cities/States/Countries
These are the cities, states, and countries mentioned in all books: Los Angeles, California Los Angeles, California is where Gavin Dimarco is from. Other Residents Finn • Christine Evans • Antonio • Tilly Liddell Dimarco • Giacomo Dimarco • Kim Dimarco • Michael LeBlanc • Sebastian LeBlanc • Aislinn O'Brien • Charli Abrams • Nate Peet • Gav Dimarco • Clare Dimarco • Amelia Peet • Adam (formerly) Places Los Angeles University • University of California, Los Angeles • ''Los Angeles Times'' • Dimarco Publishing • Dimarco & Peet Business Park • Harvard-Westlake School New York, New York New York, New York is where ''Most Eligible'' was held. Other Residents Brita O'Brien (formerly) • Victoria "Vikki" Sweener • Karen Collins • Freddie • Giles • Henry • Alice • Chef Philippe • James Places Most Eligible House/Studio • The Vanderbilt Hotel • Pace University • Fordham University • New York University Queens, New York Queens, New York is where John F. Kennedy International Airport is located. New Orleans, Louisiana New Orleans, Louisiana is where Aislinn O'Brien, is from. Other Residents Aislinn O'Brien (formerly) • Charli Abrams (formerly) • Nate Peet (formerly) • Brita Walker O'Brien • Liam Boyd O'Brien • Cassandra Harris • Issac Devlin • [[Amanda Phipps Abrams|Amanda Abrams (formerly)]] • [[Eric Abrams|Eric Abrams (formerly)]] • Adam • Mr. Schultz Places New Orleans University • Loyola University New Orleans • The Pewter Pot • Benjamin Franklin High School New Lebanon, New York New Lebanon, New York is where Brita O'Brien lived until she was eighteen and started attending New Orleans University. Places New Lebanon Jr/Sr High School Boston, Massachusetts Boston, Massachusetts is where Rachel, a contestant on Most Eligible, is from. Toronto, Canada Toronto, Canada is where Cyndi, a contestant on Most Eligible, is from. Bangor, Maine Bangor, Maine is where Heather, a contestant on Most Eligible, is from. Raleigh, North Carolina Raleigh, North Carolina is where Ashleigh, a contestant on Most Eligible, is from. Honolulu, Hawaii Honolulu, Hawaii is where Gavin and Aislinn went to celebrate Aislinn's graduate school graduation, as well as where they got engaged and married. Austin, Texas Austin, Texas is where Nate's dad, Tommy Peet lives and where Nate's brother, TJ Peet, grew up. Dublin, Ireland Dublin, Ireland is where Aislinn's father, Liam O'Brien, is from. He lived there until he was eighteen and started attending New Orleans University. Other Residents Aislinn O'Brien (formerly) • Charli Abrams (formerly) • Aislinn's paternal grandparents Places The High School, Dublin Tokyo, Japan Tokyo, Japan is where Nate's older brother, TJ Peet, lives. Fort Lauderdale, Florida Fort Lauderdale, Florida is where Charli's mom and adoptive father (Amanda and Eric Abrams, respectively) live. Baton Rouge, Louisiana Baton Rouge, Louisiana is where Nate lived until he was seventeen and started attending New Orleans University. Other Residents Tommy Peet (formerly) • Hilde Champagne • Harold Champagne • TJ Peet (formerly) Places Central High School Kenner, Louisiana Kenner, Louisiana is where Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport (MSY) is located. __FORCETOC__